Intruder at Night
by ArelDarke
Summary: Seto finds himseft with a surpring guest at night.


A/N: Hi again, another story about Atem and Seto

Declaration: I do not own any of this characters, just the idea.

Warning: M for Yaoi(maelXmale) AtemSeto

Intruder at Night

In the Ancient time, the young Pharaoh was reading a request from his High-Priest to choose a bride with or by next year.

Atem was reading it seriously and frowning with every word. He doesn't what to get married. Not to someone he doesn't know. He looks up from the papyrus and was frowning at the oldest Priest in the room, his uncle, Priest Akhenadon .

"You can't be serious." Atem voice was even, And a little stern.

"I am Pharaoh; you must produce an heir before your 19th birthday." Akhenadon said with an even stern face. The other younger Priests are only watching the two glaring at each other. They don't want to be caught in the cross fire.

Seto was standing in the corner observing them. He was in a flow mood and it's not just because his cousin is getting married but he knows now he can't even be with him. Oh, how he detests his feelings for Atem. He love him and not just a cousin way. He had imagined him countless times in his hands shivering and crying his name out loud.

Seto sighs then left the thrown room. He can't handle it anymore. Not since his father had set a meeting with the rest of the Priests yesterday that the Pharaoh must find a queen to breed his heir. His mood had gone south.

He walks toward the open garden, past the huge fountain in the middle was he and his cousin played when they were young. It was still early morning and Ra is shinning proudly at his tan skin. He hated the sun. He gets lightheaded when he stayed outside for to long, even though he lived in a world where rain was scars.

Seto open the door to the palace library and place his thoughts to the books in front of him. He had a broken heart to mend. For he knows he can never be with the person he loves.

That night…

Seto was sleeping soundly in his room when he heard someone came in. the foot steps where light and it didn't came from the door. It came from his window. He was about to get his knife under the pillow when a familiar scent past through his nose.

_It can't be_. Seto thought to himself. He tried to get up and check his intruder when someone blind folds him. His hand was quickly tied to the bed post and his mouth was shut with another's kiss. The kiss was hot and demanding. Seto was panting when they were finished. Seto can feel the weight on his lower body. The intruder must be shorter than Seto for he doesn't weight that much.

The intruder trace Seto's bare chest with his smooth hands. And Seto can hear his shirt lifting up. Seto was not going to be rape by unknown intruder in his room. When he feels the intruders mouth on the tip of his member. Seto jerk upward.

He must have jerk to much because the intruder was coughing. But quickly recovers. Seto was about to protest but the sweet smell of the intruder told him not.

Seto heard cloths being removed and something hot was at his member. The intruder moans sweetly when he pushes down ward toward Seto. Seto hissed at the tight hole of his intruder.

Seto jerk up involuntarily. That causes the intruder to scream. Must have hit a sweet spot, Seto though. That scream was mesmerizing to Seto. So he did it again. The intruder was panting beside Seto's ear and releasing sweet cries.

"S-Seto" the intruder finally said a voice so familiar to him.

"Pharaoh?" He just got a kiss for his answer. Seto jerks up violently to his Pharaoh. Who let out a scream when he keeps hitting his sweet spot.

Atem was being mounded by his cousin below him. He hates to admit but he does have feelings for him. But as the Pharaoh he must choose a bride to be able to bear him an heir. He wasn't sure that his cousin feel the same way about him until he saw his face earlier this afternoon. It wasn't only who though the idea a stupid.

Atem was seeing white stars by this time. Seto was really good at this. He love it but has hated though who had Seto bedded before. He toss his head upward and screams when he was about to cum. He reach for the blind fold and found a dazed blue eyes watching him. He bent down to give him a kiss he. Seto quickly toke over the hot kiss.

Seto was surprise to see Atem's face when the blind fold was taken but was quickly to recover for the sight was like a dream come true. Atem was blushing and sweat covered his entire body making him glow in the moon light. Seto can tell that his cousin was about to cry with those lustful eyes. He wants to touch him, hold him. He tried to rreach him when he forgot about his hands tied in the bed post.

"Release my hands." Atem just watch him struggle. "Now!" he didn't mean to shout at him but Atem quickly cooperate. He cut the rope and was thrown to the bed. Seto was on top of him now. Pounding like there's no tomorrow. Atem was tossing his head and screaming Seto's name. Seto kisses him to silent his Pharaoh. He love his cries but afraid it might disturbed the others.

Seto was tracing his beloved Pharaoh. He lick his nipples and stroke the neglected member. Atem bit his mouth until blood came out. Seto touch those lips to stop him form biting. He licks the blood coming down his chin and he came feel the Pharaoh stroking his wet hair.

"F-faster." The Pharaoh commanded. He can't really avoid it so he pounded him with a faster and harder redeem. Soon Seto can feel he was about to cum so he stroke the Pharaoh's to let him go first. Up and down Atem in heaven.

"Seto!" Atem screams right after white crystal liquid came out of his hot member. With a few more pounding Seto quickly fallows his Pharaoh. Empting his inside his Pharaoh.

Seto fell down on top of Atem and didn't have the energy to pull out just yet. His pharaoh was breathing so fast he though he might have an heart attack.

After their breathing went to normal, Seto pulls out of his Pharaoh. Some white liquid fallowed him. He likes to see his cum was inside his Pharaoh but he must clean it up. So he took a cloth form the chest besides his bed and came to wash his Pharaoh.

Atem was staring at his priest for not speaking or questioning him why he do it. He tried to get up but found his back was sore and fell back to the bed with a growl. His priest quickly came to his side.

"are you alright my Pharaoh?" Atem looks at him and saw worried in his eyes. He said he wouldn't cry or care if his priest detests him for what he done. But seeing him worried for him makes him feel so happy. He started crying. He places his hands on his face and crying like a child had loss his mother.

Seto doesn't know what came over his cousin. He was in such a lust earlier and now he was crying like a baby. He pick him up and smooth him like he did when they were young.

"What's wrong?" Seto's voice was full of caring. Atem found his heart to speack. "I'm just happy that your not mad." Seto move his head to see his pharaoh straight in the eye. "why would I be mad. You did make my dream a reality." Atem just smiles at him and rest his head at his priest's shoulder.

Right after Atem had fallen asleep. He didn't hear the word his priest as said. The three words he love to hear from the person he love.

Seto look at his sleeping Pharaoh and kisses his brow before saying. "I love you."


End file.
